The Date
by Kapparan
Summary: Aqualad lost a bet with his boyfriend, Speedy. SpeedyAqualad, CyborgBumble Bee cross dressing, slight swearing, lime


The Date

Kapparan

Rating: pg-15 for about ten sentences.

Pairings: Speedy/Aqualad (write more of these!) and Cyborg/Bumble Bee

Enjoy

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You cannot be serious!" Aqualad stared in disbelief into the mirror, utterly stunned. Speedy sat on the bed across the room with a grin the size of China.

"You have to, you lost the bet." the teen archer stated firmly. Aqualad resisted the urge to either V8 head slap himself 1 or slam Speedy's head into the mirror. The latter option sounded much more appealing to the Atlantian.

Two weeks ago, Aqualad had bet his boyfriend that Bumble Bee would never openly date anyone, human or otherwise. Last night, Speedy had grabbed Aqualad from the pool in the training room and dragged him halfway through town where they saw not only Bumble Bee in civilian clothes sitting at the local romantic restaurant, but in the company of Cyborg. Only, this Cyborg didn't look like the half robotic, half muscle man Aqualad knew from West Titans; this Cyborg was in a dress shirt and slacks, and was entirely human. Hot and scary at the same time. Now, not even 24 hours later, Aqualad was fulfilling his end of the bet when Speedy had knocked on his door with a large box and an almost perverted grin.

Poseidon help me, he thought tugging at the short silk skirt in a useless attempt to try and cover more flesh. The skirt was a wrap-around type that had just become popular with silver Mediterranean patterns on a black background and heavy silver ribbon on the hem and waistline. The LOW waistline. The black tank top that had come with the skirt was simple in design but appeared complicated with its many straps and artificial tears. It gave the illusion that he had some resemblance of a female chest while riding up his toned stomach, revealing his midriff. The black, ankle tied stilettos gave his bare legs shape, but Aqualad found that most of his concentration went to staying balanced and up right. Dear gods, how did females manage to not fall in these things! Atlantians had little to no body hair, a fact that Speedy had obviously taken advantage of. Combinations of thick and thin silver bracelets littered his slender wrists and a black woven arm band was twisted around his right bicep, soften already feminine arms. His hair was loose of any restrains and fell down around his shoulders, curbing the sharp edges of his cheekbones and chin. His dark eyes where dusted in metallic colored eye shadow and lined with black eyeliner; black tinted glitter covered his lips.

"I'm not going out like this!" Aqualad rounded on Speedy, mindful of the raised heels. "I look like some street whore!" Speedy's grin turned into a half exasperated, half amused smirk and he gracefully rose to his feet. He crossed the room, gently turned Aqualad back to the full length mirror, and wrapped his arms around the Atlantian's exposed stomach.

"One, you have to go out with me. We've had this date planned for nearly six months, the plans can't be changed, and Bumble Bee actually gave us the day off. Besides, it was part of your end of the bet. Two, you do not look like a street whore. Street whores have to try to look slutty, and you are hot no matter what you do." Speedy smiled at the blush that spread over his boyfriend's features. "This is what most girls would kill to look like: beautiful with class." Aqualad sighed and looked down at his feet, hands coming up to cover Speedy's around his waist.

"Fine, but I swear to every deity in existent if someone recognizes me I will kill both you and them." 2 11111111111111111111111111111111

The fairy ride over the harbor was gorgeous, the city skyline outlined by the sun's rays and accented by the light, cream clouds scattered in the sky. The skyscrapers slowly sank down to the pier, then the heavy blue of the water, where fishing boats and water jets rode the waves. Closer to shore, people lay stretched out on the white sand beach, not a care in the world.

Aqualad hugged his jacket, a kimono style, black silk bit that cut off and inch after the skirt, tighter around him as the wind billowed through the fairy, flinging the smell of sea water and the ocean into the air. Speedy really knew him way too well. The orange haired teen had not told him what they where doing for the day, only that he would enjoy it. At the moment he was inclined to agree. The teen stood next to him now, maskless and in baggy jeans and a styled button up shirt, blue eyes dancing as he regarded Aqualad.

The Atlantian leaned against the railing, taking in the sensations of the ocean. In fact, he was so immersed that he failed to realize that Speedy had snaked his arm around his waist again and was leaning in close until his lips pressed against the side of Aqualad's neck. The dark haired teen gasped softly but slowly arched his neck to give Speedy more access.  
"If you leave a hickie, I'm going to hurt you." he muttered without conviction. Speedy only chuckled lightly before moving up, planting kisses along the line of his neck and his jaw before capturing his mouth in a chaste kiss. Aqualad leaned into the broad chest and sighed in contentment as Speedy buried his face in his long hair.

"Can't we just stay like this?" Speedy laughed breathlessly.

"Only if you want to miss the rest of the day."

"That doesn't sound too bad."

"Trust me, you'll enjoy it." Aqualad glared up at Speedy, noticing briefly that even in heels, the archer was still taller then he.

"Dearest, I'm in make-up and a skirt. That should say enough."

Speedy only laughed and hugged his lover closer.

2222222222222222222222222222222

Today, Aqualad decided, was one of the best days of his life. Speedy had not been lying when he said he would enjoy himself. They had already visited the aquarium, and they had been able to actually help feed some of the dolphins. It didn't matter that he had already done this when he had lived in the sea, what mattered what that Speedy had thought of it. After that, they simply walked down the shopping district, window shopping and watching people pass. Aqualad had become so comfortable that he had actually forgotten about being in drag, with only the rare reflection and Speedy's protective arm around his waist when someone stared a little too long to remind him.

Now, Aqualad found himself at an outdoor local cafe, under the shade of a beautiful willow tree. Speedy excused himself to go get the food, and Aqualad was left to his own thoughts for a moment. They were alone in the café, it was early afternoon on Monday so not many people where out on the town, and even less in the restaurant. Or, at least he thought they where alone.

"Well, look what we have here," a slimy, almost nasally, voice came from above him. The dark haired teen ripped his gaze from where it had been on the sea port to the five boys who now surrounded his table. They where all dressed in what they thought was fashionable, but in reality made them look ugly and unappealing. Three of them had their hair greased back in the look that only worked for Fonzie on Happy Days and no one else. The one who had spoken, most likely the leader, was sitting in the chair across from him while the others stood around the table in a sort of mock guard. "We usually don't get pretty little things like you 'round here. Wanna come home with us? We promise to show you a good time if you're nice to us." Aqualad's back straightened while his eyes narrowed and his blood raged. How dare they!

"I will kindly ask you to leave me alone," he said softly but firmly. "I'm not interested." His anger rose when the leader laughed obnoxiously, but so did his fear. He was out of his element in unfamiliar clothes and virtually helpless.

"Well, will ya listen to the mouth on this one! She makes it sound like she has a choice in the matter!" Aqualad was instantly on his feet the second the sentence left the man's mouth, but one of his accomplices was already there to pin his arms behind his back and shoving him to his knees. The leader, a greasy looking man with a crooked nose and slicked back brown hair, knelt down to his level and tilted his chin up with one finger.

"Now listen again, missy. You give us what we want and we'll leave ya in mostly one piece afterward," he whispered before crushing his thin lips against Aqualad's. The teen couldn't help the yelp that escaped him as the man used the advantage to slip his tongue into his mouth and explore his teeth, inner cheeks, and tongue. The Atlantian panicked and bit down hard on the invading muscle. The man jerked back, wiping the blood off his mouth.

"You bitch!" he spat. His hand flew out to connect with Aqualad's cheek, than grabbed a handful of black hair to yank the teen's face back to him. "You try that again and I swear I'll kill you."

"Better then the alternative, I'm sure," Aqualad hissed before realizing that talking back was not the smartest plan. It earned him another slap and this time the man grabbed his chin. Forcing the teen's head up, the man attacked the slender neck with his lips, biting down hard on his shoulder. Aqualad let out a pained gasp, but a lacky quickly stuffed a wad of cloth in his mouth, reinforcing it with a thick leather belt wrapped twice around his head. Another belt held his boney wrists together while someone hefted him over their shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Let's go, boys," the leader man hissed, moving quickly to the exit. They where almost there when a cold voice stopped them.

"Put the girl down, now!" Aqualad couldn't help but wench. He knew that voice. Robin stood in front of the door, arms crossed over his chest and masked eyes narrowed. Cyborg stood behind them in the same position; both looked menacing and pissed.

The man holding Aqualad wavered, groaning and tipping forward. Someone snatched the Atlantian away before he hit the ground and he panicked, kicking and struggling until he recognized Speedy's arms around him. Comforting and soothing him.

"Shhh, it's okay. It's just me. You're fine," Speedy whispered as he worked the restraints of his wrists and mouth. Aqualad spat the wad of cloth out and clung to his boyfriend, burying his face in the strong chest as he tried, and failed, to hold back tears. Speedy's hands traced patterns on his back and sides as he muttered how everything was going to be okay.

Robin threw the rest of the gang into the police car, trying not to tremble in rage. He could deal with homicidal maniacs and evil supervillains, but he could never stand it when the people he swore to protect harmed others. He glanced over at the couple. The girl was still in pieces as her boyfriend rocked her back and forth, trying to sooth her. Robin could see why the girl had caught their eye; she could have given Starfire a run for her money. Cyborg tapped him on the shoulder, drawing his attention away from the two.

"I'll talk to them, why don't you go and deal with the call down at the bank?" Robin nodded and walked out of the building. Cyborg sighed and walked over.

"Speedy, he okay?" The teen archer glanced up at Cyborg, a faint smile on his lips.

"Amazing. Robin can't put it together, but you can."

"Robin has other things on his mind, and Bumble Bee told me you were out today. She pretty much ordered me to keep an eye on you two. Scary woman sometimes." Cyborg explained as he knelt down to Speedy and Aqualad's level. "He gonna be okay?" he asked again. Speedy shrugged and hugged his boyfriend closer. Aqualad sobbed softly and burrowed deeper into his chest. Cyborg saw a nasty looking bite mark on the Atlantian's shoulder and from the look on Speedy's face Cyborg knew the archer saw it too.

"I'm taking him home. I don't think either of us is up to the rest of the day," Speedy said as he rose and pulled Aqualad with him.

"I'll drive you over. It's faster, and I'm not doing anything right now."

"And you want to see Bumble Bee," Aqualad muttered to the surprise of both Speedy and Cyborg. The robotic teen grinned.

"Of course, dude."

"Shut up. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be in this situation," the teen muttered darkly, but hugged Speedy nonetheless.

3333333333333333333333333333

The ride back had been quiet and uneventful, which was just fine for Aqualad. He and Speedy spent the rest of the afternoon walking on the beach around Titan tower, holding hands and talking about nothing. Now, stretched out on the couch in the living room, Aqualad cuddled into his lover's chest as Speedy's arms wrapped possessively around him. The twins Mas y Menos where out somewhere, he really wasn't concerned with them. Cyborg had gone straight to Bumble Bee's room and neither had been seen sense. So the tower was basically theirs.

"Speedy," he whispered, drawing his boyfriend's attention from his lips to his eyes. "How did Cyborg know we where together? And don't tell me it was his all mighty skills of observation."

"Well, it was back when he was helping rebuild the tower after the Brother Blood thing. Remember when you fell asleep in my room?" Aqualad nodded, images boiling up in his mind. He had been exhausted after two days of rearranging the ocean to fit the tower back into the rock wall. His room was further from the front door then Speedy's and Aqualad was too tired to care at that point. "You where wearing one of my shirts," Speedy continued. "The black one with the red design on it.You didn't tell anyone you where going to bed and Cyborg freaked. Now that I think about it, I might have had to deal with a little composition if he and Bumble Bee hadn't gotten together. Anyway, he came to look for you and the next thing I know, I'm getting dragged down the hall by him. I had to sit and talk with him for about fifteen minutes explaining that it was not a joke and that we where actually a couple. He took it rather well, considering. It could have been a lot worse." Aqualad just chuckled and buried deeper into his boyfriend's side. Speedy's hands began running up and down his sides, one playing along the hem of his shirt the other one tucked his under Aqualad's chin and brought his face up. Lips locked with lips as the archer maneuvered Aqualad under him pulling the Atlantian's arms over his head. He ran his tongue over plum lips, demanding entrance which Aqualad granted with a husky mewl. Mewls became soft moans when one Speedy's hands wondered under his shirt to rub the skin on his stomach and chest; toying with his nipples. The other hand drifted to the tie on the black skirt Aqualad still wore. The dark haired teen broke the lip lock when Speedy dipped his hand under the thin fabric, his back arched as full out gaps and groans fell from his mouth. Speedy took the advantage to pull the shirt over his boyfriend's head, throwing his across the room. The skirt followed after it and with his damned high heels and jewelry already off and placed under the coffee table, the archer was able to see his love in all his beauty. He just loved how responsive Aqualad was, already panting and flush with his arms gripping the edge of the sofa above his head. Speedy grinned, hands roaming over the tanned flesh, electing more wonderful sounds out of his boyfriend. His eyes caught the mark on Aqualad's shoulder, growled, and began attacking the bronze neck. He drew back to examine his mark before starting again on another part of his neck, right under his ear.

Aqualad's hands flew up to Speedy's chest, pushing him back slightly.

"Stop. Dammit, Speedy wait a second! If Bumble Bee finds us she'll have our heads!" Speedy groaned into Aqualad's shoulder.

"Fine, I guess I'll have to carry you then."  
"What!" but Speedy ignored the outburst, got off the couch, and picked Aqualad up bridal style.

He also ignored the dark haired teen's demands as he walked down the hall to his room.

44444444444444444444444444444444

Cyborg looked up from where his head was resting on Bumble Bee's stomach. He glanced at the direction of the door before looking up at his girlfriend.

"Is that…?"

"Don't say it," Bumble Bee stated bluntly, turning the page in her book. "As long as they don't ruin the sofa, I ignore it."

"…Dammit, Speedy wait a second! If Bumble Bee finds us she'll have our head!" Cyborg couldn't help but laugh.

"You have them very well trained," he told her.

"As long as Aqualad isfine from today's incident." Cyborg winced at the cold tone of Bumble Bee's voice. He knew telling what had happened would result in something nasty, but he didn't want her hearing it from the news or any other source. After initial death threats, she had calmed down enough to tell her that after four months, they would be released from custody and up for target practice. Bumble Bee hadn't even commented of the illiteracy of the action, she had agreed instantly.

Cyborg laid his head back down and closed his eyes. Today had been and interesting day for all of them.

-Fin

555555555555555555555555555555555555

1- I love that phrase, so I couldn't help but put it in

2- I'm trying very hard not to mention the actual god mainly b/c I know I'll end up offending someone. That and I don't know what Aqualad's religion consists of.

A.N. there are not enough Speedy/Aqualad stories out there! People, write more! There is no next chapter planned, but I was thinking about writing a prequel on the scene where Cyborg finds Aqualad in Speedy's bedroom. MAYBE!Please review, mainly because this is the closest I've ever come to a sex scene I've ever done and I want to know how bad it is. Be honest, just don't be mean.


End file.
